The Other Side
by DD Agent
Summary: Deleted scene from 5.15. Loosley a sequel to One More Chance and Changing Options, but its not required reading. Will/Sharon


**The Other Side by DD Agent**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings etc of The Closer, I'm just playing with them!_

"I was played! Played like a goddamn cello!"

Will Pope watched as Sharon Raydor stalked around his office, her eyes red from what he assumed was crying. She and Brenda had just discovered that Detective Moore had killed her husband, and covered it up with the Sergeant called to the scene. To say that Sharon Raydor was a little upset was a huge understatement.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

She stayed still, and Will looked at her. When Sharon had first come to him with the issue of Moore's domestic abuse, he was understandable and sympathetic, but he could see that her hands were shaking. He knew the FID team were close; they had to be considering that no one really liked them, a discovery that had come in sharp focus to him after Brenda's failures in the case. That's why he had pushed Brenda onto it more than anything, because of _her_.

"Chief Johnson and I are going to work on something, confront Ally. Oh my God, she knew just how to play me the little bitch."

He moved around from behind his desk and took a step forward, taking both her hands within hers in an effort to calm her down. However, it did more to race his heart beat than anything else. She was a beautiful woman, and he had known she was strong and passionate, but he hadn't seen the heart of Sharon Raydor until now.

"She'll end up in jail; we'll all go on with our lives. She didn't just play you, she played me, and she played Chief Johnson and that Sergeant too."

Sharon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she broke their contact. "But if she hadn't have played on my sympathies, then we wouldn't be in this predicament, and an innocent man would be alive right now."

She shook her head and groaned as her hair went into her face, but Will moved it back, cupping her face as he did so. "We can go back over our decisions a million times, and I'm sure there are choices we could make differently. You did the right thing, the honourable thing. That you care about your officers isn't something to be disregarded, it's something to be cherished."

He had moved too close for her to do anything else, and after he had finished his speech, she tilted her head upwards. Will moved one of his hands down to pull her waist closer to him, and the other still clutched at her face, moving her lips closer to his. Their lips met softly, barely any contact.

Will's lips slid over hers, and he stifled a groan in the back of his throat. She tasted like coffee with too much sugar, and he found himself wanting more. Her lips were so smooth over his, and so warm. He deepened the kiss as he tightened the grip on her waist, wanting her closer, needing more of her. As he slanted his mouth over hers, she opened her mouth, and he slipped his tongue inside. He tasted more of her, enjoying the feeling of someone warm, like liquid chocolate. Their tongues tangled, before Will broke the kiss, moving his lips from the side of her mouth down to her neck, before sucking on her skin, wanting to taste every inch of her.

"Chief…"

Well that spoiled the mood slightly. Will broke away from the Captain's skin, and grinned at the sight of her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen. Her hands rested on his chest, and he took both of them in turn and kissed the knuckles. "You okay Captain?"

"Yeah, I am. I needed that."

He chuckled, but inside his heart was sinking. Relationships between officers was tenuous at best, but their ranks and positions within the LAPD made it almost difficult. However, all their little meetings, the after work drinks and the sessions in the Gym had been building to that one moment, that one kiss. "Glad to be of service."

She backed away from him slightly, and she ran both her hands through her hair, trying to make some sense of what had just happened. Will knew and understood what they had just done, and he wanted to do it again, harder and deeper.

"I should go to the morgue, talk to Ally and possibly slap her." She started fuming again, her hands placed on her hips. "Bitch!"

Will kissed her again, partly to get rid of any homicidal thoughts she might be having, and also because he wanted to taste how sweet she was. She didn't fight the kiss; her hands went around his back and gripped fistfuls of his jacket, wanting him to kiss her harder. His own hands reached up to cup her face, and it was only when Sharon bumped into the back of his desk that they stopped.

"You need to go see Chief Johnson."

"I do." The look in her eyes told Will otherwise, and his heart began to race. He leaned into kiss her cheek, knowing that if he went near her lips again then Brenda would have to send out a search party for the Captain, because she wouldn't be leaving his office any time soon. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. His hand stroked her cheek, and she rested her own on his. It was such a tender moment, but Will knew that there was the possibility of many more to come.

"Never doubt what you did Sharon, you did the right thing."

He watched her leave his office, the sunlight was streaming in the room and she made such a picture in his doorway. She blew him a kiss before she closed the door, and Will closed his eyes and smiled. Now the fun began.


End file.
